Credit card providers often monitor where a credit card is used. For example, if you live in California, and your credit card is used, without notification, in Belize, your card provider may assume that the transaction was fraudulent, and not allow the card use. This can be helpful when it is a fraudulent transaction, but can be rather disconcerting when a credit card suddenly stops working while a user is traveling abroad. There is a need for a reliable and accurate method to validate a credit card transaction through the location of the credit card user.